


Beauty

by Neganandhissavior (Stonathanstans)



Series: Cegan Prompts [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Neganandhissavior
Summary: Anti-Narl asked:Idk if you're still taking Cegan prompts but I honestly need something along the lines of Negan calling Carl pretty and Carl getting all flustered trying to hide the fact that he's blushing and is pleased by the comment with a glare/scowl. Like pleaseeee, I need this in my lifeee.





	Beauty

“Such a pretty thing.” Negan drawls and Carl shoots the man a glare, trying his hardest to hide the gleeful expression that wants to come out.

He’s always had a thing about people calling him pretty, his mother, his father, all the boys in the various places that they lived after the world ended.

It wasn’t a kink. He doesn’t think so.

But he relishes in it.

“Anyone ever told you that? That long hair, your smile. Very, very pretty.”

A blush creeps across Carl’s face, he looks down, his hair covering his cheeks.

This was not what he wanted to show Negan.

He wasn’t some blushing school girl with a crush on the popular kid at school.

He wasn’t.

Negan cups his cheek, turning his head towards him.

“Aww, is pretty blushing?”

Carl slaps Negan’s hand away. Looking away again.

“Shut up.”

Negan only laughs.


End file.
